Load cell weighing scales are well known devices that are used for weighing a variety of items. A load cell weighing scale usually includes a beam that has with oval openings and four strain gauges bonded to the thin portions formed by the oval openings so that a load applied to one end of the beam can be weighed. The load causes the beam to deform and this deformation in the strain gauges. Such change in resistance the strain gauges causes the voltage in electrical power applied to the strain gauges. This change in voltage will be directly proportional to the weight of the load on the scale and in this way the weight of the load can be determined.
Although load cell scales have been used extensively, the use of such a scale in a high speed sheet conveying apparatus is not common. In a device such as a mailing machine, mailpieces are conveyed in series past a number of stations for performing tasks in the processing of the mailpieces. These tasks could include placing inserts into an envelope, sealing the envelope to form a mailpiece, and placing a postage meter indicia on the mailpiece. In order to determine the amount of postage required, the mailpiece must first be weighed. A weighing scale for performing such a task should be able to operate at least at the same speed as the other components in the system, this usually being processing in excess of one mailpiece a second. Heretofore, load cell scales were not generally available that could meet this stringent requirement. Clearly, it would be advantageous to provide a load cell scale with appropriate mounting members so that high speed processing can be achieved.